


The Sinner's Playground

by Killian (KillmyLogic)



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillmyLogic/pseuds/Killian
Summary: The new church in the town of South Park, Colorado has taken over the church. Influence spread, and eventually, the town of South Park wasn't so small anymore. What was going on, and who's in charge of it all? In the eyes of a worker of the church, we see several things unravel as a story is to be told. What type of story, well I wouldn't know! Despite being the author, even the story is a complete mystery, it is all, after all, made on the spot.





	The Sinner's Playground

     Churches. They are the soiled ground in which people come to pray to their lord and their God. Their savior as well, Jesus Christ. However, in the growing town of South Park, Colorado that just quite isn’t the case. Once the old church was taken down, a new one built in its place. Slowly pulling people in, and beginning _their_ sinister plot. The plot of the evil ones- formed by one of the most megalomaniac rulers of a bunch of children, and it isn't even Eric Cartman this time.  _ ****His reign of terror has already come to an end,_ __and he has been successfully pacified into a more... peaceful role. South Park is almost to near perfection, even with the death rate gradually going higher by the month.


End file.
